Dora Ladon
(13): A snake Dora Monster whose source of power was the golden-apple on his head. The creature was created in order to steal the youth from children. Character History Noticing that she is starting to get wrinkles, Bandora became envious of the youth of children and sought to stave off the ravages of time on her body. To this end, she created Dora Ladon a creature whose magic arrows would could rob children of their youth. Those affected would begin growing a stalk from their head which would produce a single apple. As the apple grew in size, the child would grow older and become weaker. In the end, Bandora sought to harvest these apples and feed upon them to maintain her vitality. Since the apple atop of Dora Ladon's head was the creature's weakness, Bandora had the forethought to consider Mei, the Zyuranger's resident archer as a threat to her plans. To eliminate this threat, Totpat was sent in disguise to trick Mei into eating an apple that put her into a deep sleep. Unaware of Dora Ladon's weakness the other Zyurangers were hopelessly outmatched by the monster. Meanwhile, the magic apple forced Mei to live out a nightmare where she was in perpetual danger. However, after she willingly sacrificed herself in the dream she was able to break the apple's spell. Joining her comrades, Mei struck Dora Ladon's apple with a Petra-Arrow. This left the creature vulnerable enough to be destroyed by the . Upon the creature's destruction, all the children affected by its arrows were restored to normal. Personality Dora Ladon was a relentless and cruel creature who relished in tormenting children. His near invulnerability also made him arrogant. Power and Abilities * Snakes: From his maw, Dora Ladon could regurgitate snakes that could be used for various purposes. Primarily, he shot the snakes from his bow, but could also fire them as projectiles from his mouth. These snakes could either become rigid like arrows our coil and constrict around a target in an attempt to crush the life out of them. * Energy Projection: Dora Ladon can also fire energy beams from his hands. These beams also have serpentine characteristics. * Life-Force Draining: Dora Ladon could use magic to drain life-forces. This was done by firing one of his snake arrows into the air. It would then stand suspended in the air over an intended target, typically children, and begin to spin raining down magical energy. Once this magic comes into contact with this energy would cause a victim to begin growing a stalk from the top of their head. From this stalk, an apple would grow that would slowly leach the youth from the intended target causing them to rapidly age akin to someone suffering from Progeria. Eventually, this apple would grow to such a size it would completely absorb the host. According to Bandora, consuming these massive apples would grant youthful vitality. However, upon Dora Ladon's destruction, his victims were returned to normal. Arsenal * Bow: Dora Ladon's primary weapon, this bow was used to fire his serpent arrows. * Apple: Dora Ladon has an apple that he wears atop his head. This apple grants him invulnerability making him virtually invincible. Direct attacks on the apple with energy weapons caused the apple to deflect the energy back at its source. This apple's only weakness was if it was struck with an arrow. Notes * Ladon is a dragon from Greek myth, who guarded the apples in the Garden of the Hesperides * The power of Dora Ladon due to Golden Apples is similar to the story of Fossil Bōma in Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. See Also . Howling Cannon Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles